tote_maedchen_luegen_nichtfandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer:Leviheichouu
『 when people see good they expect good and '' ''I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations. 』 Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒☆ Queen Mira Mira ist die ehrenswerte Erschafferin dieses Wikia's. Allein das füllt schon ihren gesamten Lebenslauf. Verkörpert wird sie von der auch unter Mizzl bekannten Mira Joseph. '' Mira war ein Fan der ersten Stunde und kann seitdem pausenlos, den ganzen Tag über ohne einmal Luft zuholen über '13 Reasons Why' reden. Ganz besonders über Justin Foley, auch bekannt unter ''Brandon Flynn, den sie ganz niedlich "'''Flynni'"'' taufte. ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒☆ hello sleepy heads Bisschen was zu mir. Ich bin Mira, ein 18-jähriges recht komisch wirkendes weibliches Wesen aus der Hauptstadt Berlin. Ich bin in meiner Freizeit meist in meinem Bett und schaue auf dem Fernseher direkt gegenüber vom Bett irgendwelche Serien unteranderem The Walking Dead, The Vampire Diaries, Teen Wolf, Breaking bad oder eben 13 Reasons Why. Bin ich allerdings nicht in meinem Zimmer anzutreffen, dann meist auf dem von meiner Familie betriebenen Ponyhof. Pferde werden wohl immer zu meinem Leben gehören, ich kann mir jedenfalls kein Leben ohne sie vorstellen. Bin ich allein ausreiten höre ich meist laut Musik wärend ich mich zu Pferd durch Wald und Wiese schlage. Hier bevorzugt Twentyonepilots, Fall out Boy, Troye Sivan, Panic! At the Disco, The Young Veins, Ryan Ross. '''Ich bin ein sehr offener Mensch und kenne den Sarkasmus von vorn bis hinten, auswendig. Vielen Dank für deine Aufmerksamkeit. Mira's Tierwelt '''Nun sind wir also beim wirklich wichtigen Teil dieser Seite! * Plums - Der Schmetterling im Körper eines Elefanten Plums ist ein 6-jähriger Schwarzwälder Fuchs Wallach. Er ist seit 3 Jahren in unserem Besitz * Plums ist ein dickkopf * Plums lieb jegliche Art von Futter * Plums ist bei Stress sehr Magenanfällig * Er ist ein kleiner Angeber * Plums ist ein Arschloch zu neuen Pferden in der Herde * Er ist ein Hosentaschenspringer * Er hat kaum Ausdauer * Plums ist Rangniedrig und irgendwie auch immer ein kleiner Außenseiter in der Herde Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒☆ * Ostwind - Mal bringt er Sonne - lässt alles blühen, dann wieder Kälte und Sturm - der die Felder verwüstet! Ostwind ist ein 28-jähriger Orlow Traber Wallach. Er ist seit 10 Jahren in meinem Besitz. * Er war mein erstes eigenes Pferd * Er ist Rentner, aber immer noch Topfit * Ostwind ist ein Beschützertyp und auf ihn ist immer verlass * Als wir ihn gekauft haben, war er das genau Gegenteil von dem was er heute Charakterlich ist * Er will das älteste Pferd der Welt werden * In der Herde ist er der Chef und weiß immer was zutun ist...und wie man mit den wilden, verspielten Jungpferden umzugehen hat. * Er ist mein Lehrmeister * Ich bin froh dieses Pferd gefunden zuhaben und ich weiß nicht wie es jemals ohne ihn weitergehen soll. Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒☆ * Tyler - Der Ukulelenrapdog Unsere 1 Jahr alte Französische Bulldogge. * 10 Hühner - Jeden Tag ein Ei, Sonntags auch mal zwei. Ich denke die muss ich hier nicht genauer erklären, sie haben alle samt namen und eine Persönlichkeit, wow. Nur eins werde ich im Folgenden genauer vorstellen, es ist mein Huhn. Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒☆ * Bette - Das American Horror Story Huhn Bette ist ein Huhn, joa und sie legt grüne Eier. Ihr Name stammt aus der Serie American Horror Story: Freakshow. ''Sie hatte auch bis vor kurzem noch ihre Schwester Dot, doch diese ist leider verstorben. Bette ist unser zutraulichstes Huhn, sie lässt sich hochnehmen, streicheln, läuft hinterher und lässt sich auch überall hintragen. Spannend, i know. Aber ihr lest das hier gerade - selber Schuld. Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒Ｙ⌒☆ * '''Schnitzel und Gulasch - Zwei leckere Gerichte in freier Wildbahn' Zu guter letzt unsere zwei Minischweine, die wir damals aus relativ schlechter Haltung übernommen haben. Nicht gerade nutzvolle Tiere - auf den Teller kommen sie nicht, aber sie lassen sich immerhin streicheln und trainieren. Beziehungen Mira und ihr Flynni Joa, also Brandon Flynn lernte ich natürlich durch seine Rolle als Justin Foley in 13 Reasons Why lieben. Ich hab den Kerl echt verdammt gern und sein Doggo ist auch so cute. Mira und Troyeboi Troye Sivan, ja, ein toller Kerl. Ich liebe seine Stimme, seine Art und vorallem sein Aussehen. Hach, die gutaussehenden sind immer schwul oder vergeben. Er hat eindeutig zu einer Veränderung meiner Persönlichkeit, Interessen und so beigetragen...irgendwie wurde ich auch Selbstbewusster durch ihn und habe dazu auch teilweise meinen Style geändert. Mira und Ian Ian Somerhalder. Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand wer hat die schönsten Augen im ganzen Land? Ian Somerhader. Heilige Mutter Maria, die Mimik und Gestik dieses Kerls, ich kann sie auswendig. Ich träume davon, ich weiß zu jeder Zeit wie Ian Somerhalder in dieser Reaktion reagieren würde. Mira und Tyjo Nun sind wir bei dem zuckersüßen Sahnetörtchen angekommen auf meiner riesigen Schokoladentorte. Tyler Joseph, verdammt, dieser Kerl! Gibt es etwas das er nicht kann *sah ins Publikum, wartete ab, atmete ein und aus* ...Nein, er ist der Übergott, er kann alles. Sie fragten mich "Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Twentyonepilots und Tyler Joseph Solo?" die Antwort ist: "Er spielt auch das Schlagzeug selber". Bitte, Danke, nichts zu danken meine Damen und Herren. Trivia * Mira trinkt gern Energy Drinks, Fritz Kola, Mountain Drew... * Sie kann Kaffee überhaupt nicht ab. * Mira hat Angst vor Clowns. * Mira liebt es zu schlafen, sie könnte Tagelang schlafen. * Sie liebt Pferde und besitzt 2 eigene. * Sie ist ein Germaphobe * Mira hat die Blutgruppe AB. In Japan werden Blutgruppen für Horoskope verwendet. Daher ist es leicht zu erraten, welche Blutgruppen andere Charaktere haben. * Sie hat eine Schilddrüsenüberfunktion. * Sie ist sehr faul, außer wenn es um Sachen geht auf die sie Bock hat. * Sie ist in psychologischer Behandlung.